Chris Jericho
Chris Jericho ist ein aktuell bei Ignition aktiver Wrestler, der zusammen mit Finn Bálor im Tag Team Bullet Club antritt. Jericho ist ein SAW-Veteran, der, mit Unterbrechungen, seit über 10 Jahren aktiv ist. 2010 wurde er in den SAW100 zum wichtigsten Wrestler des Jahres ernannt und konnte sogar den World Heavyweight Title von Smackdown erringen. Biographie Countdown to a New Era Nachdem Jericho durch kurze Videoskits, in denen ein "Countdown to a New Era" eingeblendet worden ist, mehrere Wochen lang gehypt wurde, debütierte er bei Smackdown während einer Promo von Scott Steiner. Jericho, damals noch als Fan Favorite unterwegs, hatte jedoch leichtes Spiel mit Big Poppa Pump und konnte diesen sowohl verbal als auch wrestlerisch in seine Schranken verweisen. Nach seinem finalen Triumph hat es Jericho nicht nehmen lassen, Steiner in einen Müllwagen zu verfrachten und damit aus den Shows zu befördern. Noch heute endet jeder Gastauftritt Steiners auf diese oder ähnliche Weise. Heel-Turn und Allianz mit Chris Masters Nach diesem Auftakt-Erfolg konnten sich jedoch keine weiteren Triumphe hinzugesellen. So ist es wenig verwunderlich, dass Jericho seine Einstellung zum Wrestling und zum Publikum grundlegend verändert hat. Aus dem unterhaltsamen Fan Favorite wurde mit der Zeit ein verbitterter Egozentriker, der den Fans Heuchelei vorwarf und letztlich nur um seinen eigenen Vorteil bemüht war. Trotzdem blieben Erfolge zunächst aus. Kurzzeitig wurde Jericho sogar von General Manager AfRotaker in ein Tag Team mit Chris Masters gesteckt, dennoch blieben größere Erfolge aus. Nachdem auch die von Chris Masters initiierte Champions League gescheitert ist und Rick Rude für Streitereien zwischen den beiden gesorgt hat, war auch dieses Team wieder Geschichte. Kampf um Anerkennung Der Dreikampf zwischen Jericho, Rude und Masters hat auch die folgenden Wochen geprägt und letztlich zu einem Triple Threat-Match der beteiligten Akteure bei No Way Out geführt, welches Jericho am Ende für sich entscheiden konnte. Das Rematch bei Saturday Night's Main Event ging dann jedoch an Masters. Ansonsten verlief das Jahr 2008 für Jericho eher enttäuschend: Außer einem Sieg in einem Hardcore Match gegen The Great Khali bei No Mercy gibt es aus dem Jahr wenig zu berichten. Jericho war nach wie vor in der Undercard von Smackdown gefangen. Langsamer Aufstieg zum Main Event Ende 2008/Anfang 2009 sah sich Jericho mit Montel Vontavious Porter einem Gegner gegenüber, der ihm in vielen Punkten ähnelte, jedoch ungleich erfolgreicher war als Y2J. So ist es wenig verwunderlich, dass Porter in den meisten Konfrontationen mit Jericho das bessere Ende für sich und zudem mit seinem Sieg beim Royal Rumble seinen Titlespot bei Wrestlemania sicher hatte. Nachdem aus diesem Grund die Fehde der beiden Wrestler früher beendet wurde als ursprünglich geplant, konnte sich Jericho immerhin noch für das Money in the Bank Match qualifizieren, war jedoch auch dort erfolglos. Danach begann Jericho, sich auf ältere Wrestler im Roster einzuschießen. Nach einer erfolgreichen Fehde gegen George Hackenschmidt, in der Jericho seine Kunst, eine Fehde verbal führen zu können, vollkommen unter Beweis stellen konnte, war sein nächster Gegner Roddy Piper, mit dem er sich wochenlang auseinandergesetzt hat. Zu den Höhepunkten der Fehde dürften ein Angriff Jerichos auf Pipers Mutter, eine spektakuläre Autoverfolgungsjagd und ein Backstage Brawl gehören, der gerade Filmfreunden gut in Erinnerung bleiben dürfte. Nach dem erfolgreichen Ende dieser Auseinandersetzung durfte Jericho zum ersten Mal Main Event-Luft schnuppern, als er Teil der Smackdown-Elimination Chamber bei der Survivor Series wurde. Und auch dort war er recht erfolgreich und wurde am Ende einer von zwei verbliebenen Wrestlern in der Chamber. Letztlich war es ironisch, dass mit Ric Flair ausgerechnet ein weiterer älterer Wrestler Jericho eliminieren konnte und somit als letzter World Heavyweight Champion vor der ersten Schließung SAWs in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. Das Jahr des US-Champions 2010 ging so los, wie 2009 geendet ist: Als nicht angekündigter Teilnehmer beim Royal Rumble gestartet, hat es Jericho am Ende erneut unter die letzten zwei geschafft, um dennoch vom ECW-Wrestler Chris Connor eliminiert zu werden. Als bester verbliebener Smackdown-Teilnehmer im Rumble-Match forderte Jericho daraufhin das Titlematch für Wrestlemania, auf das auch ein anderer im Rumble-Match sehr erfolgreicher Smackdown-Wrestler Anspruch erheben wollte: Edge sind in diesem Match 11 Eliminierungen gelungen, womit er den Rekord von Brock Lesnar einstellen konnte. Statt einem der beiden das Match zuzusprechen, ist General Manager AfRotaker einen ganz anderen Weg gegangen und hat sie für WrestleMania in ein Match gebookt, um den neuen United States Champion zu ermitteln. Nach einigen Wochen intensiver Auseinandersetzungen hat es Jericho letztlich geschafft, Edge bei WrestleMania zu pinnen und somit seinen ersten Titel zu erringen. Edge ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren und verfolgte weiterhin das Ziel, den Titel von Jericho zu erringen. In seinem Wahn ging Edge soweit, halluzinierend ein Alter Ego (den "dunklen Bruder") zu erschaffen, der von einem Spiegel aus Edge kontrollieren sollte. Unter dessen Anleitung konnte Edge ein Rematch von Jericho einfordern, welches bei Judgment Day stattfinden sollte. Jericho bestand aber auf eine Zusatzklausel und machte aus dem Kampf ein TLC Match. Besagtes Match wurde eins der besten Matches im Jahr 2010, und am Ende hat Edge seine Revanche erhalten und konnte das Match für sich entscheiden. Den Titel gewann er jedoch nicht, da AfRotaker intervenierte und Jericho in einer der kontroversesten Entscheidungen des Jahres den Titel zurückgab. Nachdem der Konflikt mit Edge auf diese Weise beendet worden ist, konnte Jericho neue Ziele ins Auge fassen. Das nächstliegende war in diesem Fall der King of the Ring, das brandübergreifende Turnier mit acht der besten Wrestler von RAW, Smackdown und ECW. Nachdem er in der Vorrunde seinen alten Rivalen und ehemaligen ECW European Heavyweight Champion Chris Connor bezwingen konnte, war sein Gegner im Halbfinale sein Smackdown-Kollege Nigel McGuinness. Auch hier konnte sich Jericho, wie schon in der ersten Runde, durch ein Small Package durchsetzen. Im Finale wartete dann mit Diamond Dallas Page der wohl aufstrebendste Wrestler von RAW zum damaligen Zeitpunkt. Dieses Mal war Jericho jedoch nicht so glücklich, DDP konnte mit seinem Gegner kurzen Prozess machen und das Duell der beiden Aufsteiger 2010 für sich entscheiden. Jerichos letzter Kontrahent vor der zweiten Schließung von SAW war Nigel McGuinness, der sich mit der Small Package-Niederlage vom King of the Ring nicht zufrieden geben wollte. In einem Rückmatch bei The Bash konnte Jericho jedoch deutlich gewinnen, den Titel erneut verteidigen und als letzter US-Champion des zweiten SAW-Runs in die Geschichte eingehen. Reborn Nachdem Jericho bei The Bash 2010 seinen United States Title gegen Nigel McGuinness verteidigen konnte, hat man sich die Frage gestellt, wer der nächste Gegner von Jericho werden könnte. Gerüchten zufolge war geplant, für den Summerslam eine Champion vs. Champion-Fehde gegen den damals amtierenden World Heavyweight Champion John Cena aufzubauen, allerdings konnten diese Planungen verworfen werden, als nach The Bash bekannt gegeben worden ist, dass SAW vorerst die Pforten schließt. Als dann SAW Reborn angekündigt worden ist, wurde als Main Event für das Smackdown-Brand ein TLC-Match zwischen Jericho und Cena angekündigt. Die Erwartungen an dieses Match waren sehr groß, schließlich waren Jericho und Cena die Namen, die Smackdown im Laufe des Jahres 2010 am stärksten geprägt haben. Umso enttäuschender war letztlich das Resultat des Matches: Anstatt ein packendes TLC-Match zu liefern, wie Jericho es noch gegen Edge getan hat, wurde der Kampf ein relativ langweiliges Ladder-Match, das größtenteils auf der Leiter ausgetragen wurde. Letztlich war es dann Chris Jericho, der die Gürtel abhängen und somit die beiden Einzeltitel von Smackdown auf sich vereinigen konnte. Backlash: World Champion & Orton-Gegner Als Backlash gestartet wurde, konnte Jericho mit viel Selbstbewusstsein in die erste Show gehen, war er doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt der einzige noch amtierende Singles Champion, der nach Reborn übriggeblieben ist. Dies änderte sich jedoch rasch, als bekannt gegeben wurde, dass die bisherigen Titel durch neue ersetzt werden sollten, die bei der Survivor Series erstmals ausgekämpft wurden. Aber auch sonst war das Backlash-Debüt eher enttäuschend für Jericho, verlor er doch an der Seite der Kings of Wrestling gegen John Cena und T-Bones. Auch in der darauf folgenden Woche setzte es eine Niederlage für Y2J, dieses Mal in einem Singles Match gegen Thumbtack Jack. Dennoch ging es in den darauf folgenden Wochen aufwärts für Jericho, der relativ früh als ein Teilnehmer für die Elimination Chamber um den neu eingeführten SAW World Heavyweight Title festgesetzt wurde. Doch auch bei dieser Chamber kam es, wie es kommen musste: Am Ende wurde Jericho als letzter vom zurückkehrenden DDP eliminiert. Da Jericho in der darauf folgenden Woche im Scramble Match um den No.1 Contender-Spot John Cena unterlegen war, hing Jericho im Anschluss etwas in der Luft, bis sich Randy Orton mit einer überraschend schnellen Niederlage gegen Jericho nicht abfinden wollte und sich mit dem Ex-Champion anlegte. In den darauf folgenden Wochen gab es immer wieder Auseinandersetzungen der beiden Kontrahenten, und ein klärendes Match der beiden wurde für SAWolution 2011 festgesetzt, welches Orton für sich entscheiden konnte. Nach SAWolution wurde Jericho von General Manager AfRotaker ohne augenscheinliche Gegenleistung ins Money in the Bank Match gesteckt. Da alle anderen 5 Teilnehmer sich erst qualifizieren mussten, und Randy Orton ein solches Qualifikationsmatch verlor, ging die hitzige Auseinandersetzung der beiden bis über WrestleMania 5 hinaus weiter. Jericho konnte das Ladder Match nicht gewinnen, bekam jedoch unmittelbar nach der zweitgrößten Show des Jahres einen Shot auf den SAW World Heavyweight Title von John Cena versprochen. Allerdings wurde auch Randy Orton gleichzeitig ein Title Shot zugesichert. Nachdem sich Cena und Orton zunächst gegen Jericho verbündet hatten, hat Orton seinen Partner kurz vor Judgment Day hintergangen und sich so einen psychologischen Vorteil verschaffen können. Dieser hat sich auch gelohnt, denn obwohl Jericho Cena und Orton in Einzelmatches besiegen konnte, war es letztlich der Legend Killer, der sich den Titelgürtel beim PPV umschnallen durfte, wobei Orton Cena pinnen konnte. Nach Judgment Day hat Jericho als nicht gepinnter Teilnehmer des Three Way-Matches ein Rematch gegen Orton gefordert, doch dieser hat ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen der beiden um den Titelgürtel ausgeschlossen und sogar dafür gesorgt, dass Jericho seinen Spot im King of the Ring-Qualifier an Claudio Castagnoli verliert. In der Folgezeit versuchte Jericho, "sein" Rückmatch einzufordern, indem er erst Orton selbst, danach dessen Vater verprügelte. Doch erst nachdem Jericho Ortons Frau bedrohte, stimmte Orton einem finalen Match bei The Bash zu. Im Match des Jahres 2011 konnte sich Orton in einem Laddermatch durchsetzen und seinen Titel verteidigen. Danach kam es zu einem Handshake der beiden, wodurch Jericho Face turnte. Konfrontation mit CM Punk Im Anschluss bekam Jericho in dem aufstrebenden CM Punk einen neuen Gegner, nachdem er eine Attacke von Punk auf Orton abwehren konnte. Eine erbitterte Fehde begann, in der Punk seine ganze Willensstärke beweisen musste, weil er unter anderem drei Tage in einem Alkoholdepot eingesperrt war. Letztlich konnte sich Punk jedoch durchsetzen. Fehde mit Shawn Michaels Der nächste Gegner für Jericho wurde dann Shawn Michaels, der 2011 als Teil von Revolution X seine Rückkehr zu SAW feiern konnte und Jericho als Zwischenschritt auf seinem Weg zurück an die Spitze ansah. Michaels attackierte nach einem Match bei Backlash den angeschlagenen Chris Jericho. Dieser machte jedoch deutlich, dass er nicht bereit sei seinen Platz zu räumen. In den weiteren Wochen lieferten sich beide verbal einige Duelle zuletzt bei Backlash #63 als Shawn Michaels gemeinsam mit The Miz gegen die ehemaligen Leaders of the New School verloren. Nach dem Match verhöhnte Jericho Michaels und sagte ihm, dass er zum alten Eisen gehöre und seine Zeit abgelaufen sei. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgung musste Michaels, noch erschöpft vom Match, diese abbrechen. Hat Jericho eventuell Recht? Diese Frage quälte Michaels lange, doch er beschloß Jericho eine Falle zu stellen und diese schnappte zu und so kam es das Chris Jericho endlich das lange erwartete Match gegen HBK forderte. Dieses nahm Michaels selbstbewusst an, doch bei SAWolution unterlag er Y2J und konnte diesen somit vorerst nicht als Sprungbrett für höhere Ziele nutzen. Allerdings hatte HBK noch nicht genug und ging weiter auf Jericho los, bis es zu einem finalen Aufeinandertreffen bei Wrestlemania kam. Dort konnte sich Jericho endgültig durchsetzen und dem Höhenflug von Michaels ein vorzeitiges Ende setzen. Jericho vs. Orton Part II (& vs. TJ) Im Rahmen von Wrestlemania hatten Jericho und Randy Orton eine Wette abgeschlossen: Wenn Orton das Money in the Bank-Match und im Anschluss den Titel gewinnt, würde Jericho für ihn den Gürtel tragen bei dessen Entrance, wenn Jericho sein Match gewinnt, würde Orton einem weiteren Match der beiden zustimmen. Am Ende hat Jericho die Wette gewonnen, so dass Orton seine Wettschulden tilgen musste. Während sich Orton jedoch auf einen Einzelkampf der beiden vorbereitet hat, wollte Jericho jedoch, dass die beiden miteinander teamen. Allerdings ging ihr Tag Team-Match gegen Demolition verloren, woraufhin Jericho Orton Vorwürfe machte. Als Jericho Orton bei Backlash #76 erneut konfrontieren wollte, wurde Orton jedoch am Ende der Show bewusstlos aufgefunden. Da Orton Jericho verdächtigte, ihn niedergeschlagen zu haben, forderte er ihn für ein Match bei Judgment Day heraus. Dieses Match endete letztlich in einem No Contest, da ein zunächst maskierter Thumbtack Jack eingriff und beide Kontrahenten niederschlug. Daraus entwickelte sich letztlich ein Triell, an dessen Ende ein Ladder-Match stand, dessen Sieger das Recht bekam, einen Teilnehmer des Matches zu entlassen. Am Ende konnte sich Jericho durchsetzen, der in der folgenden Backlash-Ausgabe Randy Orton feuerte. Daraufhin schwor Thumbtack Jack Jericho Rache, da er es verhindert hat, dass sich TJ an Orton rächen konnte. Die Fehde wurde sehr blutig geführt, und am Ende gab es ein Extreme Rules-Match, das TJ für sich entscheiden konnte. Depression und Pause In den darauf folgenden Wochen war immer wieder ein niedergeschlagener Chris Jericho zu sehen. Sowohl die Niederlage gegen TJ als auch der Verlust seines Freundes Orton schien ihn sehr zu bedrücken. Aus diesem Grund kehrte Jericho letztlich nachhause zurück, und außer in einem kurzen Segment bei der Anniversary Show war von ihm nichts mehr zu sehen. Comeback: Jericho vs. Orton III Die Pause war jedoch nur kürzerer Natur: Bereits beim Royal Rumble 2013 kehrte Jericho als Teil des Rumble-Matches zurück, wurde jedoch bereits nach kurzer Zeit eliminiert. In der Folge kam es zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Roddy Piper, der die Verdienste Jerichos herabgewürdigt hat. Daraufhin sollte es bei WrestleMania zu einem Match der beiden kommen, doch in der letzten Ausgabe von Backlash vor dem PPV wurde Piper verletzt. Als Ersatzmann präsentierte der Schotte daraufhin Randy Orton, der den sichtlich überraschten Chris Jericho deutlich bezwingen konnte. Auch in den Folgewochen geriet Orton, der sich über das Verhalten Jerichos im letzten Sommer aufregte, immer wieder mit Y2J aneinander, bis dieser ihm letztlich ein Messer in die Schulter gerammt hat. Das hielt Orton jedoch nicht davon ab, auch das Rematch der beiden bei Judgment Day zu gewinnen. Jericho vs. Ziggler Die Niederlage sorgte für eine Veränderung bei Jericho. Dieser machte dem Publikum den Vorwurf, dass dieses seine Helden so schnell fallen ließe, wie es sie feiern würde. Bei dieser Promo wurde er jedoch von Dolph Ziggler unterbrochen, der Jericho für ein Relikt der Vergangenheit hielt, welches seinen Platz für andere Wrestler räumen sollte. In den folgenden Wochen gerieten die beiden immer wieder aneinander, was letztlich dazu führte, dass Zigglers Gehilfe Gunner von Jericho ins Krankenhaus geschickt wurde. Erfolge * Lethal Lottery-Gewinner 2019 Titel *1x World Heavyweight Champion *1x United States Champion SAW100 *Platz 14 in den SAW100 2009 *Platz 1 in den SAW100 2010 *Platz 12 in den SAW100 2011 *Platz 38 in den SAW100 2012 *Platz 20 in den SAW100 2013 *Platz 93 in den SAW100 2015 *Platz 67 in den SAW100 2016 *Platz 82 in den SAW100 2017 *Platz 71 in den SAW100 2018 *Platz 22 in den SAW100 2019 Year End Awards *Year End Awards 2010: Sieger der Kategorie "Aufbau des Jahres" Wissenswertes *Chris Jericho nahm in den Jahren 2007, 2008, 2009 und 2011 am Money in the Bank Match teil und hält damit den Rekord für die meisten Teilnahmen. Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Reale Wrestler